The objective of this project is the elucidation of possible mechanisms of interface induced thrombosis when blood contacts surfaces. Effort has been made to determine the role of terminal sugar groups of glycoproteins on the platelet interactions, release reaction and adhesion. The studies of various fatty acids on platelet aggregation and adhesion are in progress to verify the proposed mechanism in which absorbed fatty acids may cause platelet adhesion to surfaces.